TAOSTBDPGAHPC
by Maple Story of Anime of COCA
Summary: Organization XIII is at it again! Trying to get their hearts back never seemed easier, when the key is a girl from OUR world... but this girl is a DEMYX fangirl. What horrors will she and her cat unleash on the suffering Nobodys? R&R DemyxxOC Inde. Hiatus
1. Intruders

New story. I feel emo and DON'T feel like talking. Just read.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat the fact that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts? (then again, that is a reason for my emonositty today)

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"WHY MUST I SUFFER SO???" Yelled brown-haired and blue-eyed 15-year-old from the feathery depths of her queen bed. She was now trying to beat a certain Melodious Nocturne in a certain game. Not that she hated the poor sap, actually she was nuts for him, one reason being his abilities, in which now she couldn't beat his loyal water clones with in the limited time. Oh, must I note that she took advantage of her parents and got high off of record-less numbers of lemonade?

"WHY? WHY? WHYYY??" Yelled the girl repeatedly, only to be heard by the empty silence of her home. Maybe if the said teen was normal, the cat sitting on her lap would be deaf from its mistresses screams. Then again it was already used to it, and made sure the teen put earplugs into its ears before playing her favorite game series: Kingdom Hearts.

"Why?! Why!? Why…?" Asked the girl again. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't beat the RockStar, and the only way she even knew what she was supposed to do was because her friend had show her and played out the whole game in front of her eyes. Still…

"BUT WHY FREAK CAN I NEVER BEAT HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled again, but this time the scream finally reached the cat. Leapt of the bed, hissed, and walked into the dark hallway of the Hinta mansion (is it just me or do all of my fics involve mansions, castles or estates?).

The poor, game defeated teen decided to stroll down to the kitchen for a 2:46 A.M. daily snack. So she switched of the TV and the PS2 and the room's main light, leaving only her bedside lamp on.

To tell the truth, due to her parents constant work-related absence, playing Kingdom Hearts, watching anime, listening to random music and having no meals but hourly snacks, had become a quite enjoyable habit of Sami's.

There was a catch, however.

Sami was always alone at home.

Her said parents had recently won 50,000,000 buckorunies by a lucky chance with a lottery ticked. Immediately after, Sami Hinta's life changed.

Her parents could now afford to move from an apartment into a mansion estate, where her parents where finally able to get a decent job, that was ironically run by greedy, stuck up adults.

If anything, Sami's life only improved.

Yet she hated it like the taste of orange juice right after brushed teeth.

She HATED it.

She might have moved into more suiting conditions, but it still made her tick. The conditions where suitable ONLY for anti-social adults and nerds. Sami was different. She was all about social life, and the boarding school she was forced to go to had strict anti-social life policy. Or really, anti any-life-at-all-policy.

You see, not only did Sami lose her parents to their new work, but was also 'relieved' of her closest friends. Then again, which millionaire family counted cramped-city folk 'friends' (seriously, no offense. I actually have many friends, all from different places and different life styles.)

So now you know why you must pity Sami…

SO PITY SAMI!!!!!!!

Ahem…

Moving … —I SAID PITY SAMI NOT LAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Right oh.

Sami strolled down the luxurious hallways down to the kitchen in sad thought. She just couldn't stop thinking. She called her feelings 'fangirlism', or when a girl (usually) becomes obsessed (usually) with a character from a) books b) shows c) video games, but mostly (usually) all 3.

Sami sighed as she reached the spacious kitchen, that really was ever occupied only by herself and her said cat, Blue.

Ironically, the cat's favorite color was pink.

Blue was now feasting on some Meow Mix MEOW MEOW MEOW KUPO MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW KUPO MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW. (sing it like a song people!! ahem some Meow Mix and milk. Hey, even cats need midnight snacks!

The brunette teen walked over to the 6 door fridge that took up a whole wall by the way, and began to rummage through the contents of each section. She pulled out a bowl of crab salad, Iced Tea, Pink Lemonade Ice Cream (IT DOES EXIST PEOPLE, IT DOES!!!) and a ham sandwich. Now the girl was satisfied with her finds.

She started for the door, when her 'abnormality' told her to stay in the kitchen. As usual, she followed instruction. Hey, her sense was never ever ever ever ever ever (getting tired here, so just get my point) ever ever ever EVER wrong, so what are the chances of it being wrong this time? Actually, the best thing she could have done, is run into the connected living room and hide out there……………Or would it?

She silently sat her food down on the island table and moved towards the exit into the hall way.

She could hear voices. Mumbling whispers.

"Conspiracy." Sami thought. "Finally, the newbie millionaire family gets invaded due to lack of body guards. Great."

She moved about stealthily. Months of orienteering in the dark and trying to scare your own cat, can teach you a lot about stealth. And the occasional position of squeaky floor boards.

The girl decided it was time for a weapon. She looked around, twisting her thin body instead of actually moving her feet. Knives? No. Forks? No. A Spoon? No, too painful and she didn't want to kill the intruders. A metal pot? No, that would require the use of a deadly spoon. Wooden or not, still a spoon. Aha! A pan will be a good weapon AND shield (seriously people, you have no clue how lethal they are, they almost reach the lethality of my hugs 3). The teen's mouth curved into a thin smirky smile as she headed out the door. Blue, becoming interested in the intended use of the pan, ran up to the girls side and purred around her leg. The girl let out a sigh of surprise/pity and told it to stay back and quite.

She now headed out into the hall way.

The girl knew that one day this household would be attacked by 'fellow' millionaires or workers from her parents' work. But she always hoped for the later 'one day' date.

Even so, she knew that unless the intruders where dumb enough to use flash lights, she would have the advantage. Sami, you see, didn't turn on the lights, and the only light was emitted by either electric objects, such as the DVD players, Blue's cat eyes, and the faint glow of a bed side light from Sami's room. Now that you mention it, the voices where coming from the direction too.

For a moment, Sami was about to go back and put her weapon away, deciding that the voices were probably from the video game. She sighed and turned around, only to whip around and stare back up the stairs in the direction of her room. This time a definitely decipherable phrase reached her ears.

"I'm telling you number 2, she definitely went down stairs!" Exclaimed one of the intruders. Sami pondered this statement. She played Kingdom Hearts and seen enough cut scenes to know that such line was never said by ANYONE (notice she does not say 'ANYBODY').

The voice sounded familiar somehow, but even if she did know the intruders, they did not belong inside her home…………particularly at this hour.

Sami tightened the grip on the rubber covered metal handle. She looked around, hoping that Blue had heard the intruders and hid, or at least closed her eyes. To her relief Blue did either of the two, or made her own option. Sami slowly crept up the carpet covered stairs, and immediately became thank full that she had chosen to go downstairs bare footed before. Her feet made no sound, but the girls apprehensiveness (loooong word there) made her feet sweat uncomfortably.

Sami still proceeded up the stair case, raising the pan to be ready to strike at any moment.

Suddenly she froze. The intruders were moving away from her room and towards the stairs. Towards HER! Taking martial arts classes, she knew that even if there was a fight, and even if the stairs were bad for fighting even for the intruders, she still help stronger fighting on flat ground. Not to mention there was more space to move about.

But for her to get a chance at upper hand, she had to get up the stairs before anyone came down.

She moved her foot, but the unexpected happened.

Her sweaty foot 'squeaked' as it rubbed against the rug.

"What was that?" Asked an almost panic-stricken man.

"The girl. She probably heard us. Now c'mon!" Said another men as loud foot steps hurried over to the staircase in the dark.

Half of Sami wanted to turn and run, and the other half just wanted to jump off the staircase to save some time. Neither won. Sami knew that if she went down, Blue might get in the way.

Dang cat and its over-protective problems.

Sami tore up the stairs, deciding to meet these people head on.

She was at the top and ready, when one of the men saw her figure in the dark and yelled.

"There she is!!" He said in a squeaking voice, as if a fan girl just spotted the one she was fangirlizing. The other men started towards her. This startled Sami, since she only heard 2 different people.

Still, 2 people or not, both were met by a whack in the head with the pan and a knee in the gut. The two attackers howled in pain as they moved aside, trying to clutch their stomachs AND their heads. And failing miserably.

They slowly began to stand up, clutching the walls for support. She knew that she could have hit them harder, but she didn't like blood………nor to-be-mentally-unstable victims, who ever they might be.

She gulped. The light emitting from her room behind them only added to the darkness that obscured their features. Suddenly, she had a nasty urge to start begging and pleading on her knees. But she didn't know who they are, and what if they found Blue? The poor cat, kitten actually might die. Sami was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as the man to her right lunged at her.

He had a hood on, but his actions suggested that he was restraining himself from moving to more violent measures to take her out. She wacked him with the pan again, becoming prouder and prouder of the weapon she had chosen. The man to her left lunged again too, but grabbed her ankles as he fell to the floor after being hit with the pan.

There was no way that Sami was going to drop her weapon, so she proceeded to kick the man, trying to pry him off. The third man finally joined the fray and lunged at her, and for a brief second, the light in her room illuminated half the face of the attacker. Blue hair, yellow eyes and a cross shaped scar.

"Sa…Saix?" gulped Sami, making the mistake of stopping kicking the man. The two immediately tripped her.

But they couldn't keep any of their balanced. They were still to close to the stair case. The three fell backwards, tripping over the first step down and proceeding, leaving the third intruder to yell after them. Sami screamed, as her head started to connect with multiple steps, and falling at an angle, caused her to slam into the railing at the bottom of the ride.

The two men lay on top of her as she tried to keep her self sane and conscious. Did she just see Saix? Was it an illusion from playing to much Kingdom Hearts? No, she definitely saw him. So what was going on?

And as these questions fought back to let her finally faint, Sami felt a warm ball of fur climb under her sweatshirt and position it self protectively over her heart.

"Smart Blue," Whispered Sami with her last strength, "Never leave your master's side."

And then she was out like a light bulb.

…A scared, broken, and apprehensive light bulb.


	2. New Member, Biting Saix

Ok. I've started to type this at 10:38 P.M. So if the beginning suxs, well….just get over it.

Disclaimer: Me ownie nothingie ofthie **Kingdom**ie **Hearts**ie.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

I woke up.

And immediately smelled French toast. Someone was cooking. And I WANTED THAT COOKING!!!

Memories of the past night flooded my head. Questions, hunger and worry grew a successful head ache.

I decided to look around as much as I can with out moving at first. Turns out I was in a plainer than plain white room, which did not have anything in another color. There weren't even black spots in the corners that signified the presence of cameras (lol, white cameras). I sat up to find that I was lying on a small white matt with a white pillow besides me, and was carefully covered with a white blanket. Over all…it was white. But pleasant, that someone thought of me too.

I smiled. Only to wince as something hard, something crusty tugged at the side of my face. I tried to touch it, but discovered my hands were tied behind my back. This was a surprise. I shifted. Well, at least my feet weren't tied.

I suddenly missed my loyal pan. Speaking of loyalty, where was Blue? I flipped the covers over, as I no longer felt anything in my sweatshirt. Ah. There she was. She was curled up by my feet, I must have missed her because I wasn't touching her. My sudden movement woke her. She looked up, yawned, stretched and padded over to me. Being the lazy, yet uncontrollably cute kitten, she hid in my sweater again (for those sickos out there…It is a SWEATSHIRT, so I obviously have a T-shirt under there…geez…), and fell asleep once again.

I laid back onto my back, and began examining the ceiling. It took me a while to see the Nobody Insignia staring back at me.

"Holy crap!!" I exclaimed as I shot back up into a sitting position. Blue fell down from my chest in a disgruntled hiss, but thought better and didn't go off to find another place to sleep.

"So…It was Saix that I saw back there?" I wondered out loud. Oh crud. My thoughts turned to the other two that were with him.

"Great. Now the other two are probably after my blood for the times I hit and kicked them." I said out loud, as my mind reached this conclusion. And since I couldn't remember anything that would help me understand who the other two were…well…I was screwed. Not to mention the fact that I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for hurting them so….since I knew them…sorta…

I heard foot steps out side of my room, although I couldn't spot the door. I decided it was high time for me to get up. And so I did, forgetting Blue, who became completely dislodged and fell to the hard floor. It hissed back at me angrily.

"Blue. Shut up and get back into my sweatshirt. Looks like we're going for a walk." I stated, as a black swirl appeared in the corner of the room. Maybe it was the urgency and slight panic in my voice, or maybe it was the sharp pang of force I sent to her brain, to make sure my message was delivered, but Blue did not question my authority, and did as she was told.

Just in time too.

Two hooded figures stepped into my room, their hands clasped behind their backs. We had a starring contest. For me how ever, this was an information gathering process.

Both were tall, meaning that Zexion was definitely not one of them.

Not implying that they were fat, but neither was thin, leaving Axel out.

When they entered, nothing that I could sense happened, particularly nothing happened to the air. Neither was Xaldin.

Neither looked female, definitely not Larxene.

Well, that only leaves 9 people, but still too many for me to handle.

One of the members disappeared. As in disappeared, not going through the dark portal.

I felt a sharp pain, as something hard hit me in the back. I fell to my knees, but looked around to see who hit me. The absence of the hood revealed Popeye the Pop eye. AKA Xigbar AKA The Freeshooter AKA numero 2 AKA The one who kicked me in the back.

"That was payback." He grunted and grabbed my arm to pull me up. I hissed in his face, making him pull back sharply. The man behind me snorted and pulled me up by my other arm, untying them in the process, but still flinching when I hissed and growled at his face and his hand. Both pulled me along under my arms towards a door, that was seemingly camouflaged until we reached it. They pushed me through it and along countless hallways. I never stopped growling and hissing all the while.

We reached what looked like the main hall. They began to pull me towards a pair of gigantic doors, which I remembered from the cut scenes, led into the meeting room.

Oh no. First they bring me here by force, tie me up, kick me in the back, and now expect me to listen though their 4 hour meetings. Oh no. if they thought this was going to be easy because I'm a girl, they were worse than mistaken. I decided to play dead weight.

Imagine two men pulling you by your arms, and then suddenly almost fall back as you decide to cut off your power, and get a ride instead.

They were still holding me by the arms, but I was practically sitting in the air, waiting for them to make their next move. Xigbar grinned at me and tried to trip me, so I was forced to stand up, while the other man was just seemingly staring at me and twitching.

Xigbar's idea wasn't working well, as I decided to swing from their arms while dodging Xigbar's foot.

In a few minutes, seemed that Xigbar's friend had reached the end of his toothpick length nerve and pulled me to my toes by grabbing my sweater's collar, almost chocking me. Xigbar smirked as they proceeded into the meeting room.

We entered, and from the entrance I could see the other 11 members looking down at me and my captors. Danggit. I wouldn't be able to do anything if I was the center of attention…

Quickly scanning the room, I reached the conclusion that Saix was the other man dragging me, since I couldn't see any blue hair in the 'audience'. I also noted that Xemnas was sitting in the highest chair/platform right in front of me. I reviewed my position.

In the clutches of Organization XIII- BAD

Possibly, 2 more people seeking revenge on me- BAD

No clue what my purpose here is- BAD

I'm alive, and still have my power/ability- GOOD

In the meting room- BAD

Alone- BAD

No one seems to know about Blue- GOOD

This was not looking too good even if you changed 'the unknown reasons for being here to- GOOD'.

Xigbar and Saix disappeared and reappeared at their chairs, and joined their comrades in starring down at me. Oh god how I wanted to blow their minds right now.

"Welcome, To Organization XIII." Boomed Xemnas, standing up on his chair.

I chose to keep quite, and refrain from speaking at all costs. They will not get anything out of me right now. The other members stood up and bowed.

Right. Kidnap me, force me into this meeting and then BOW……W.T.H.??

I just stood like the lethal teen I am, arms crossed over my chest, not too hard to discomfort Blue, waiting for Mansex's next line.

"Please feel right at home here…Sami-sama." He said as he bowed along with his 'employees'.

Ok. That's it. Something's up. I'm not buying this.

I hissed in reply, making sure that everyone could here. I followed up with a few growls back at the 'Superior'.

"May I point something out Superior?" Asked a voice from the chair to my right.

"Mmm? Only if it involves the current matter Number 6." Said En-Xmas. What could Zexion want right now? And as he opened his mouth to speak, it hit me. He was going to tell them about Blue.

"Yes. I believe it does relate to this matter. Some what…" He cut off and looked at me. I glared swords back at him. Hey, this kid deserves swords, not puny daggers! He chuckled and continued. "I don't know the importance of this…but Sami-kun has a cat with her…here and now, or kitten to be precise."

In a second the Superior, Saix, Axel, Larxene and Demyx were in front of her.

"Give it. There will be no outside creatures in this castle." He commanded. I hissed. He stared. I growled. Larxene let out a giggle, Axel smirked and Saix sieved at my ability to stand up to his leader.

Xemnas, unable to see the cat turned to Zexion. "Are you sure she has one with her here?"

"Try looking under her sweater…" He answered and teleported out of the room, not wanting to be part of the next scenes. Xemnas, upon hearing what his underling had to say, fell back twitching from a bloody nose. Didn't last long, being he was up before I could start laughing.

"Saix, get it from her. NOW." Commanded Saix. Well. So now I was to face the famous Berserker….I bet he'll cry. He reached out his hand as Larxene gasped, being a girl and all.

I growled and hissed at the hand. He only grabbed my sweater and tried to yank it off.

I smirked and brought my foot up in a violent kick, synchronized with a vigorous bite to his hand. My foot met the target and Saix recoiled, cradling the place where the sun doesn't shine. Although I kicked him, he seemed more worried about the bite marks on his hand and its sudden swelling.

"Try to touch my cat again and you will end up bleeding." I said, my voice full of venom. Saix gave a death glare, which I believe will come back to haunt me later, and disappeared into a dark portal.

"Anybody else wishes to touch my cat?" I asked gazing around the almost empty room, my voice causing a few more Nobodys to leave. Great. Now everyone thought I was lethal. Actually…That was a good thing! I mentally grinned to myself.

"Very well. Demyx take her to her new room and Larxene go get her uniform (she disappeared, in what seems like fear of being in one room with me after what I had the guts to do to Saix). Tomorrow I will send someone to get her things from the other world." Directed Xemnas as he left too. Now only Demyx and I remained. I studied him, he looked fine but his eyes showed fear and worry. My gaze softened, and he seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"Well, sh-shall we go then.?" He asked opening a portal and motioning for me to go first. I nodded and went through. I stopped a little ways off, so Demyx wouldn't bump into me while coming through, and gazed around at the scenery. Swirling colors were all around me, making me feel dizzy and squashed. I looked down only to see that the was no floor, yet it seemed like the place I was standing on was all level.

Hearing a small swoosh I turned around, seeing Demyx enter the portal and it closed behind him.

"Amazed?" He asked, "I was too when I first became a nobody…"

"This place is cool, but….dizzying…" I said as my head spun.

"Yeah… especially when you get stuck here." He said as he began to walk towards a newly opened portal.

"How?" I asked, a little apprehensively.

"Well…Even Vexen doesn't know why, but if you close the portal that you used to get here with out opening an exit portal, you get stuck here. And the only way out is if someone opens a portal from the room you left… long wait if no one knows where you were in the first place."

"Oh." I really wanted to know how he knew this, but preferred to keep the question to myself.

"Well. Here we are." He said as we stepped out into a spacious room with queen sized bed, a small table near the window with a chair, a dresser and 3 doors. "Tomorrow we will bring your stuff, and I'll get you once the dinner is ready ok? He said, trying to sound normal, but I could clearly see that he was afraid of me.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, and he disappeared.

I sat on the bed and let Blue wonder around too. She found one of the pillows comfy, curled up into a ball and dose off. My own eyes wondered around and I spotted a pile of clothes folded neatly on the corner of my bed. I crawled over and expected them. It was pair of leather black coats with matching leather boots, black pants and a black T-shirt. God. What's up with the black and white? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if their mascot was a zebra… (I had a nightmare once, that their mascot WAS a zebra).

I got up and walked towards one of the doors. It turned out to be the door out of my room and into the hall. I could here tinkling of pans and silver ware as someone was cooking. I decided to explore later. Closing the door I moved to the next one. It turned out to be my very own bathroom. I decided to take a shower and try on my uniform. Everything fit, but I had second thoughts of leaving the comfort of my baggy pants and sweat shirt. I decided to try out my uniform for the remaining time of this day. And so I neatly folded my cloths and put them neatly into one of the drawers.

I squeamed (cross between scream and squeal), taken aback by my own reflection in a mirror. Wow. Seems like I didn't notice it only because of the reflection in it of the opposite white wall. But that was scary. As far as I was concerned, I still had a heart and fear was on my emotion's list (ever notice how the word 'emotion' has 'emo' as the root?). I sighed tiredly and sat on my bed.

Now I clearly felt hunger gnawing at my stomach. But sleepiness and the dizziness (which I now called portal sickness) were gnawing (usage?) at my head.

I crawled up higher on my bed and lay my head on the pillows, NOT meaning to fall asleep. But as I lay there on the pillows my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

I know it was slow, but I promise it will get better starting next chapter!! T-T


	3. The Chase Part 1

Updating again only cuz I'm too lazy to switch computers and post my other story's chapter!! Hehe –twitches-

Might be OOC for some characters at some points in time. I try to make them seem real, and not all emoey like in the game…( I mean Axel went as far as suicide!!)

I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts (except my love for Sora), the occasional plot, and Sami and Blue. xD

_Thought/speech_

_**Actions**_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!!" Roared a voice in my sleepy ear, whose owner was sitting on top of the blankets on my side (I slept on my side). My eyes shot open and immediately shrunk 3 times in size due to a bright light.

"OH MY GOD!" I sat up abruptly with a yell, and sent my 'alarm clock' tumbling to the floor. At that moment my two other 'alarm clocks' activated in a roar of laughter. Apparently one of the clocks came with a flashlight… (get the joke?) . While the 3 occupants of my room other than myself laughed their butts off, I was glaring daggers at the flashlight.

I was not a morning person.

Or at least not after THIS wake up call.

I looked around at the people in my room. One with a mane of spiked red hair was practically falling off the chair near my window. Axel, must I note with the flashlight in hand, was tipping the chair backwards while emitting most of the noise in the room.

The other one was Demyx, he had slid down the wall next to my dresser from laughter, and the last one was Roxas, who was unsuccessfully trying to stop laughing so he could rub his head, where it hit the floor 4 seconds ago.

"Good morning to you too…" I groaned, as I rubbed my eyes to get them to swell back to normal size. Number 8, 9, and 13 continued to laugh, if not doubling over. The flash light in Axel's hand shone into my eyes as he was waving it around, and remained in a dance around my face.

Early morning pay back.

I quickly grabbed a pillow and aimed it at Axel's head. I threw it, but my lack of energy severed its course into his hands, surprising him, and sending him to the floor, with the chair on his back.

The laughing seized immediately as he connected with the floor. Demyx was starring at me with slight fear and admiration in his (beautiful) turquoise eyes. Roxas who was starring at Axel from across my bed looked scared, as if his friend was on the verge of burning us whole (and by the look of the bruise on his forehead, he was about to too).

"Oopsy…Daisy…" I said in the most innocent voice possible for a 15 year old.

Axel slowly got up, shaking from what seemed to be anger, as both of his chakrams materialized in a flurry of dancing flames (does this mean Axel can dance? I wonder…) warming up my room in the process.

"Ehehe…Nice pyro…Good pyro…ehehe…OMG!" I yelled as one of the chakrams whizzed past my ear, causing me to fall backwards off the bed and unto Roxas.

"Run. Just…run." Roxas grumbled as he tried to push me of as the second chakram whizzed past my ear..

Taking his advice I scrambled for the door into the hallway, and slammed it behind me. Good timing too, since both chakrams lodged them selves into the door instead of my back (he was doing the yo-yo attack with out the flames though).

"Axel stop! It was your fault in the first place!" Yelled Demyx from inside of my room.

"If you do anything to her, the whole Organization will be on your tail!" Joined Roxas.

"I. Don't. CARE! She just got here and she already owned me! Unless there is another way to extract my revenge…Oh and who might you be?" Said Axel, calming down.

Who might who be? Who is he talking about? The only other 'who' is Blue…

…Oh Shit…

"A-Axel… What are you planning t-to do with th-that?" Asked a now panicking Demyx.

"Oh not much… Just burn it's fur off… Or something…" Axel answered in an evil tone.

"Remember what she did to Saix yesterday? I doubt you'll be an exception…" Said Roxas.

"Whatever. Just move so I can get the cat." Axel said. There was sound of someone slipping off the bed covers and the remaining pillows being removed.

"Come here kitty, kitty. Uncle Axel won't hurt you…" Called Axel, "There we go. Good kitty."

Suddenly the chakrams in the door disappeared.

…Oh he is soooo Dead…

"DON'T YOU F-ING DARE TOUCH MY CAT!!!!!!!!" I bellowed as I burst back into my room.

Hearing me yell like that, brought Blue to her senses. Scratching Axel, she darted over to me, and hissed back at Axel.

Meanwhile Axel was holding his right hand as 4 long scratches swelled on it. He looked up at me with fury dancing in his eyes. This time his chakrams were on fire, and he was in a battle position.

"Oh crap." Demyx, Roxas and I said simultaneously. They had means of defense, but I doubted my psychic-ness would be much of help, especially since I didn't want anyone to know.

I whipped around and tore out of the room, picking up Blue on the way.

"Axel! Stop!" Yelled Demyx and Roxas as Axel gave chase in a roar of mad laughter, the word 'die' engraved deeply in it.

AABBCCDDEEFFGGHHIIJJKKLLMMNNOOPPQQRRSSTTUUVVWWXXYYZZ

I skidded to a stop as I reached a 'T' end, or more like hit the wall in front of me. My breathing suggested that I was tired but I was only warming up.

Ok. So there's a right and there's a left. Geez. What a toughie…

No seriously, which way should I go?

Ok. Lets be reasonable.

I'm already doubtful that 'left' will take me far (I don't even understand how/why it exists, if this place looks like a corner turn) and 'right' will probably take me to another member.

Hmmmm…………… I pick right.

"DUCK!!" Yelled a frantic voice from behind me.

I obeyed. And no sooner that I bent down and hugged my knees, did a spinning flaming chakram fly over my hands covering my head and embed itself in the wall before me.

"Die!!!!!!!!!!" Hissed a certain pyro as a second chakram rammed itself into the floor to the left of me.

Right it is.

Scooping up Blue, who was doing the best she could to avoid the orange flames, I hurled my self into the hallway to the right, praying that at least one of the chakrams was stuck.

Down a wide flight of stairs. Right into a smaller corridor. Up a few steps. Into the left corridor. Down a stair case again…

I now believe I have lost Axel, since his quite disturbing methods of torture were no longer echoing down this hall.

I began to wearily glance around, trying to speculate where I might be (near a library, kitchen, main hall, a Nobody's room…) that might have something I can use in self defense.

Once my breath was back, I slowly made my way further down the hall, keeping senses tight for anything that may imply danger (typically anything above a movement of a tick).

The hallway took me to a balcony that overlooked a HUGE hall. I could see a few cloaked people walking around below, none of which seemed to be the red head hot head. None of which seemed to notice me watching them from the balcony either.

Blue fidgeted in my jacket.

_I smell food. Something more or less of mac n' cheese. Must be lunch now…or dinner._

_Now that you mention it, I didn't eat at all since yesterday's lunch._

_Eh? Oh. Speak for your self. _

_Keep yappin' kitty._

_Well are you going down or not?_

_How? By jumping down? Cuz' I'm not in the mood of navigating a castle OR running into Axel._

…

_No._

_You won't get to eat._

_I don't care._

_QUE THE STOMACH!!! _**(Sami's stomach growls)**

_DON'T TAKE HER SIDE!!! _**(mentally kicks her own gut)**

_Oh jump already. Just make sure no one's below to see your ability._

_Is there anyone near?_

_Quite a few people, all smeared in the scent of cheese though._

_The food better be worth this…_

_Oh for the love of kittens, Your flippin' psychic! If something goes wrong, you can just __levitate__ down._

_Yeah. And cut my life shorter by a few generations._

… _Just go. I'm hungry too you know._

_Then YOU jump._

_No. I'm pretty sure the Elvin Lord is having breakfast._

_And that helps me how???? I was the one who bit him…_

_Yeah, but I'm the one who uses poisonous nail polish._

_Oh yeah… YOU WHAT?? Doesn't that mean that Axel is now…?_

_Yup, so grab some grub before the hunt begins again._

_So I'm paying with MY life for YOUR nail polish?_

_Yup._

_And you aren't helping?_

_Yup_

_Why exact do you have poisonous……?_

_JUST JUMP._

_Fine. But when I die and you are left all alone…_

_Yeah…Yeah… At least get down there before someone comes!_

_Imma goin', Imma goin'. Sheesh._

And with that I sat on the railing and swung my feet over. Well hey, when you're jumping down a few meters, it pays to make sure you hit a floor, not a head, otherwise the head will be eating your limbs later.

And with that I –casually- jumped down into the grand hall below. My feet made a slight noise as I carefully moved towards the origin of the smell of cheese. We reached a wide open doorway, but being the shy little girl that I am, I decided to linger outside for a while, before making my appearance to whom ever resided in the kitchen…

A.K.A I was eavesdropping.

Well hey, I don't want to walk in on the Elvin Lord solo………………

"Just eat it Xigbar. Please." Said a male voice, with a hint of whine (hint of whine?) in his voice.

"Seriously man. If you're going to buy tofu, then. Eat. It." Continued a second voice.

"But what if some one else wants to eat some?" Answered apparently Xigbar.

"If there was anyone else…well like I said; IF there was." Proclaimed a woman. Larxene.

"No one in this Castle eats tofu apart from you… Unless you do…Miss. Hinta." Said the new voice, completely devoid of emotion…well maybe a sneer/smirk was hiding in there somewhere for all you Zexion fangirls.

It took me a second to realize that the people in the kitchen where waiting for a reply to prove Zexion's point.

"I'm more of the junk food type. But thanks any way Sexy Zexy."

….And For The Second Course, An Angsty DeathWish From Our Favorite Sexy Emo: Zexy!!!!!

At this point I decided to actually walk into the kitchen instead of running for my life again, making Axel and Zexion meet up, and start to kill each other for the right to kill me. Oh what sacrifices I make…

Though it would be worth a shorter life for an Axel vs. Zexion fight like that.

Anyhoo…..

I walked into the room and was met by 9 (10?) pairs of eyes. Xigbar, Luxord, and Marluxia were sitting at the table. Zexion was near the sink, and Larxene was leaning against the fridge.

They all stared at me.

"Good morning." I greeted like I would greet my parents……IF THEY WERE EVER HOME!!

"Can I help you?" I asked, when the gazes didn't leave for a full 68 seconds.

No answer.

"What's the problem?" I asked again and moved over. The gazes seemed to be concentrated on Blue, who was licking her paws in an I'm-a-millionaire-cat sort of way.

_Ha!! They even like me more that you!!_

_No, I have a suspicion that they never had/seen a –live- cat before in their non-lives._

_Damn you. Damn you to the depths of hell…_

_Join the club, they need a mascot._

"Oookkkay… I said and moved towards the sink/fridge area. And then the idea hit me.

I still have revenge to be had on a particular Nobody who kicked me, only last night.

Hehehehehehehe………

Not risking my powers to be found out, I grabbed a random cup from the side of the sink and filled it with the coldest water you can get in this sink.

…And walked over to Xigbar…

…And poised the cup over his head…

…And tipped it over…

…Completely…

Oh I wish I had a camera

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp!!!!!" Screeched a wet and disoriented Xigbar as he snapped back to reality. "Demyx! What did you do???"

I lightly tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Payback's a b!tch ain't it?" I said, grinning like the suicidal idiot I am and turned around to put the cup back into the sink.

No one stopped staring at me.

"Oh for the love of…! Do I have to splash everyone to stop you guys from staring? It's quite rude you know…" I complained. This had the desired affect and they turned back to what ever they were doing before, twitching slightly.

I sighed and grabbed an apple out of the fruits basket on the table. Appearantly, biting into the apple was the queue for Axel to burst into the room yelling, "Where the hell is she?!"

All heads turned in his direction. Axel was fuming with both chakrams in his right hand. Larxene screamed. She was shaking and pointing at Axel's left hand. It was now purple, swollen with 3 red scratches. I glanced over at Blue who was cleaning herself.

_What…?_

_Rattlesnake poison._

_Oh._

I looked back at Axel. Apparently he was to preoccupied staring at his worsening by the second hand to notice that I was 1 table away from him.

Nope.

Nevermind.

I think he noticed me now.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Wow. I just chopped this chapter in half. Next part will be updated as soon as typed up, right now I have to focus on Dimension's Collide.

….I think my pin sized talent at fanfics just decreased in size….

REVIEW OR SAMI DIES!!!


End file.
